The Core project is the central resource of the Program. It encompasses six Subcore Units, which perform the following specific operations: (a) identification, screening and induction of patients into the Database/Registry; (b) performance of basic neuropsychological studies of each patient at the time of screening and induction; (c) performance of neuroimaging studies and neuroanatomical analysis at both the screening/induction and the chronic stages; (d) central data management for neuropsychological and neuroanatomical data; (e) data analysis as needed by different projects; (f) development of new methodologies and procedures as needed, and (g) monitoring of data quality and research progress. All of these functions are continuous over time.